1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a voltage detecting device, a voltage detecting method, and a battery pack system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a battery pack having battery stacks connected in series is used as a power source for a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle. Each of the battery stacks has a plurality of battery cells connected in series. As a device for detecting the voltage of each battery stack of a battery pack, a device using a flying capacitor is known.
In the device according to the related art, diodes are disposed on two lines such that current flow directions become opposite to each other, and the two lines are connected to a capacitor such that the capacitor is charged through one of the lines and is discharged through the other line (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-20914 for instance).